The heads of wood golf clubs have conventionally undergone many improvements, and in particular, in the case of drivers, various proposals have been made in order to extend the flight-distance. For example, there are heads that employ a face portion that has a so-called cup face construction as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Specifically, the head is configured by a head body having an opening formed therein and a face portion that blocks the opening of the head body, and a peripheral portion that extends so as to surround the periphery of the opening is formed on the periphery of the face portion. Providing the face portion with such an peripheral portion increases the amount of bending of the face portion when hitting a ball, thus making it possible to obtain the effects of improving restitution performance and extending the flight-distance.